


Rita Skeeter, crushed

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Fourth Year [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Death, Bugs & Insects, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Having a beetle as an Animagus form is very, very risky.





	Rita Skeeter, crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me. :)

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch 29: _The heavily perfumed fumes washed over him, and the breeze from the window played across his face. He could hear an insect humming gently somewhere behind the curtain. His eyelids began to droop…_

_WHACK!_

Harry jolted awake. Everyone looked at Lavender sitting sheepishly behind him, awkwardly holding her book up.

“Sorry,” she said with a laugh. “There was a gross bug.” She pointed to the beetle on the window sill she’d just smashed with her book.

Professor Trelawney wrinkled her nose and shivered. Flicking her wand, she vanished the cracked, oozing insect. “If we could please focus on our lesson!”

A week later, Hermione turned the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ at breakfast. “Look at this, Rita Skeeter is missing!”

“Hardly a loss,” Harry said with an eye roll as he munched a piece of toast. 

“No one’s heard from her in a week. She hasn’t been to work, hasn’t owled in any articles. Hmm… they say no sign of a struggle in her home…”

“Can’t say _I’m_ missing her.” Harry nudged Ron to pass him the bacon. “Probably skulking around looking for gossip on me. Maybe she’s stalking the Dursleys to round out the tragic backstory angle she’s got going.”

Ron grinned at him, “Maybe your luck will improve and they’ll fight and somehow finish each other off!”

“Then she’d finally quit bugging me… that would be brilliant!” Harry grinned back.


End file.
